Sniperwhere
Sniperwhere, Also known as Agent Snyder in certain crime circles, joined NR after falling victim to Resurgence and his advertising superpower. He's a self taught digital artist with a passion for not just digital art, but all kinds of art in general. The Member When he first joined, Sniperwhere was just an ordinary, unknown name on the online list. One day, when he happened to forget his medication, an incident occured. This incident is sometimes refered to as the "mooching incident". That, and the fact that he himself considers him insane, got him to be known for that. A mad man who just can't stop begging. This got old relatively fast and all but died out. He started posting like an ordinary member. Still claiming he's crazy, but on a more mellow level. At one point, Sniperwhere was on the staff team as GFX staff, before it was dismantled. Since then, he's been Star Spirit and has helped out Sylux on a few occasions. Interests Art As mentioned above, He has a great passion for the arts. Digital, literature, music, traditional, etc. As long as it's art, he appreciates it. He's also a signature maker, and one of the few to own both Photoshop and GIMP and still prefer GIMP more. He's been making graphics for around 2 years now. He used to take signature requests, but not only lacks the time to make them, but hated having to fill the requests that were too difficult for even trained professional artists to successfully pull off that he frequently recieved. Gaming Aside from art, this's basically what his life revolves around. In school, he didn't have many friends and rarely got invited to anything, so he ended up passing the time with video games. That aside, He's gotten really good over the years. His favorite genre being FPS, Role playing, and strategy. Usually, he ends up playing games to death as he doesn't easily bore. That being said, he's gotten good at games such as Starcraft, FFVII, FFTA/2, Command and Conquer(Generals, Red Alert, Renegade, and C&C3 being the best.) and a few others. Starcraft and FFVII being his favorites. Online Gaming He's limited to only older games as his dial-up won't allow to many new ones. For a few months, he was a moderator on the KamuixDM server in Renegade where he quickly learned how to get head shots with ease, and got lured into a 3 v 1 by three veteran player on his first online match in Generals in which he emerged victorious. Other than that, he doesn't game online too much due to said internet. Outside the Interblag Outside of the internet world in which his life mostly revolves, he's a completely different person. Unlike his internet persona, he's not very social in public. He's usually quiet and shy around people he doesn't know. Generally making public activities difficult for him to pull off. But he still does things outside of the internet. Skateboarding and disk golf are two of his not so many hobbies. He used to do archery, but due to health issues within his family, he had to stop and hasn't picked up since. Notable Facts * Sniperwhere has, and always will, hate conspiracy theories. * Sniperwhere absolutely hates big ego's and elitism. * Sniperwhere is only physically a virgin. * Sniperwhere is insane. * Sniperwhere has a train of thought that keeps derailing at the edge of the Grand Canyon. * Sniperwhere loves foreighn food. * Sniperwhere needs to shut the hell up and stop talking in the third person.. Like, right now. More to be added later Category:Members Category:Star Spirits Category:Retired Staff